Broken
by Valtira
Summary: A hunter driven beyond endurance is ready to give up. What does he have left to live for? Everyone he ever loved is gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

A hunter driven beyond endurance is ready to give up. What does he have left to live for? Everyone he ever loved is gone.

(_Ha, I bet you think this is death fic – it's not, I promise – it just seems like one)_

_**This story is set early in Season 3**_

_Usual disclaimer__: __**Don't own them**__ – __**But if I ever win the lottery I will!!**_

_**Thanks to my Beta - Raptor for pointing me in the right direction and fixing all my boo boo's**_

_**Huggers all, I hope you enjoy this story **_

_**Broken1 The awakening**_

Time had no meaning; it could have been days, weeks or even months, he didn't know, he didn't care. He'd awakened to a world that held nothing he cared about. The doctors had been more than surprised with his miraculous rise to consciousness. His head wound had been grievous, a cracked skull they had warned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hazel green eyes fluttered open to stare at the ceiling. Everything was hazy, but he knew immediately he was in a hospital.

Slowly he turned his head, groaning as he did.

Bobby sat by the side of his bed a cold cup of coffee in his hands. His head nodded forward on the verge of troubled slumber.

Pushing himself up he looked around the room calling his brother's name. "Sammy," he croaked hoarsely.

The familiar voice started Bobby awake. The styrofoam cup dropped to the floor spilling its meager contents onto the linoleum. "Dean," he whispered sharply, when he saw the kid's movements.

"Take it easy Dean," he whispered placing a restraining hand in the center of Dean's chest.

"Where is he Bobby," his voice filled with a panicky note when he didn't see his brother. "Tell me where he is," he nearly screamed.

"Take it easy," Bobby repeated. "Just let me call the doc in here first."

"No Bobby, no doctor, I just want you to tell me where he is."

Bobby's hands shook as he raised them and slid his fingers through his hair. His ever present ball cap sat on the floor next to his cup of spilt coffee where it had fallen when he'd jumped to his feet.

He didn't know what to say or how to break the news to the kid. No matter what he said Dean was going to take it badly. Very badly!

Heaving a sigh he laid his hand on Dean's arm and squeezed gently. Before he could say a word Dean spoke. Slowly at first, the words coming out in a hoarse whisper as his eyes took on a glassy defeated look. "He's dead, isn't he?" Dean cried.

"Yeah," was all the older hunter could muster. He wanted to cry at the broken look on his friend's face. He wanted to rage when he saw the shutters fall into place. "Dammit idjit kid," he whispered as all emotions were quickly wiped from Dean's face.

His voice shakier than he liked, Dean asked, "Where is he Bobby**?**"

Bobby sighed again knowing more bad news waited. "We buried him three weeks ago Dean. You've been in a coma for weeks. We couldn't wait. You have to know that."

Pain like nothing he'd ever known slashed through him. Something inside him broke – shattering his mind and heart into a thousand pieces. Shutting his eyes tight he turned away not willing to let his old friend see his weakness. One shiny tear rolled down his cheek. It was all they would ever see of his sorrow.

The agony of his loss tore through him. Sam was dead, and he hadn't even been there for the funeral. Sucking back the tears**,** he didn't open his eyes. He was dead inside now. His next words were void of all emotion. Quietly - tonelessly he asked. "You burn the body?"

"Yeah Dean, we gave him quite a send off," the old hunter replied quietly.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean whispered through clenched teeth.

Bobby didn't know what to say or how to console the kid. There wasn't anything he could say that would make it better or change what had happened. Maybe knowing there were others ready to help would do the trick. "Ellen and Jo are here Dean. They'll be in to see you later. When you get quit of this joint you can come stay with me or go to Ellen's, she'll be glad of your company now that Jo's got a place of her own."

Dean heard the words, but they meant nothing to him at the moment. The pain went too deep. He was alone now, bereft of all family. Bobby and Ellen were friends, but they weren't family. The more he ran the thought of Sam's death through his mind the more he thought about revenge. He felt the anger welling up inside him. He lashed out at the only person within reach. "Get out," he hissed. Turning quickly his eyes flashing with pain and hatred he raged at the only person who might have understood. "Get out Bobby and don't come back."

"Dean," Bobby choked out. He knew what the kid was feeling but he didn't know how to help him. Knowing he was hurting eased the sting of his harsh words. Understanding went deep, Bobby knew in time the pain would ease, the hurt would fade - slowly. When Dean was ready to talk or needed a shoulder to cry on he would be there.

"I'm going Dean, but I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't bother," the hunter hissed, "I don't want you here. Tell Ellen and Jo the same thing. I don't need them, I don't need any of you," he shouted."

Dean snarled angrily, "Don't come back Bobby, I'm warning you."

The old hunter wanted to cry. Physically the kid was a mess, but mentally he was ten times worse. He didn't want to whisper the word but he'd thought it. The kid was broken. "I'm going son, but you have only to pick up the phone if you need me."

Dean slumped back to the bed and turned his head away refusing to speak. Silently he told himself he didn't need anyone. He would never unlock that side of him again, it hurt too much.

Sweeping his hat up off the floor the old hunter slowly shuffled toward the door. He stopped, looking back over his shoulder at the man he would have been elated to call son. He told himself the kid needed time. Sighing, Bobby would bide his time, when the first ache of loss was done he'd give Dean a call. If he'd only known what the young hunter was thinking he never would have left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the dead of night Dean rolled out of the hospital bed. His keys and backpack were stashed in the closet on the far side of the room. His mind was numb with shock. He never felt the sting of his injuries or the pounding ache in his head. He was moving slowly, his vision hazy, his mind foggy. He only knew he had to leave, before he burst into flame and took half the hospital with him.

He didn't have a plan or even know where he was going. The only thing he knew was that there was a raging hatred for all things supernatural burning in his heart. It ate at his soul, tearing him up. The one grounding force in his life was gone – Sam was gone, dead and buried and it was all his fault. He should have listened to him, taken more time to understand what they were dealing with, but he'd rushed in headlong and gotten his brother killed.

A red haze of vengeance filled his mind. His focus became the destruction of every fugly he could find. They had done this to Sam and they would forfeit their miserable existence to pay for it.

The Demon's had talked about her, she who will not be named. He had to find her, it would be hard, the others protected her above all else. It wouldn't do them any good; he would find the demon bitch that had killed his Sam!

Standing in the parking lot he stared at the black Impala his eyes immediately going to the passenger side where Sam should have been. This night it was empty, would forever remain empty now that his brother was gone. No one would ever sit in that seat again.

Sliding behind the wheel he slowly inserted the key, a lump of pain hung in his throat. He choked back the tears letting the fury that seared through him take over. Screaming with rage he pounded his fists on the steering wheel until he was exhausted and his hands were black and blue.

Leaning forward he rested his head against the hard plastic, letting the misery consume him. Loosing Sam was an aching wound that time would never heal!!

Need for revenge took over. He needed information. Sam's computer sat on the floor a few feet away. A plan began to form. Destruction was the name of the game and he poured himself into the task.

Most of his wounds had healed, they'd had three weeks while he'd been unconscious, but he was tired, his body weak and numb. For two days he stayed hold up in a sleazy hotel room, the walls a putrid shade of orange. The color only fueled the burning hatred growing inside him.

He was like a puppet on a string**,** emotionless and focused. Something inside him jerked, yanking him into motion. The list he held in his hand was shorter than he'd have liked, but his route was mapped out. Anyone who got in his way would move quickly or pay the price. Nothing mattered anymore except killing the fuglies that had killed his brother.

His first stop was in a little town in southwest Texas. He couldn't even remember the name. It didn't matter; a pack of werewolves had come down from the mountains when the full moon rose high in the sky.

Striding into the moonlight he snarled to capture their attention.

Startled they sprang to attack and so did he. The red haze of destruction gave him strength. Pain fueled his anger. He moved with lightening speed, faster than he'd ever moved. His finger caresses the trigger of the rifle he held. Silver nitrate filled the bullets and the casings were made of pure silver. The gleaming silver blade of his Dad's machete drank deeply that night.

It only took a matter of minutes and the ground was littered with blood and the bodies of four werewolves.

He gathered them together and poured gas over them. With a flick of his wrist he tossed a lit match into the center of the pyre. A mocking sneer tilted his lips as he smelled their burning flesh. It was a smell he would become familiar with over the next several weeks.

Dean had become a lethal killing machine, a hunter like no other seen on this earth. He buried everything he felt, everything he remembered behind a thick impenetrable wall. Even a crying child who had lost her mother to a poltergeist didn't break through the wall. He told himself the cops were on the way, they would take care of the kid.

Day after day he sought them out and killed them all one by one. Some managed to mark him, but he never felt the pain. He felt nothing. Woodenly he cared for his wounds but he didn't stop.

He kept on, until everything on his list was dead except her. The trail had had gone cold days ago. She knew he was coming and had run to ground. He smiled to think that she would hide from him. The most powerful Demon**-**Bitch the world had ever seen and she was hiding, afraid of a puny human.

His heart twisted in his chest. He was giving up the search; his body would no longer answer his demands. The Demon-Bitch would go free for now. Every note he jotted down, every picture he'd taken, every clue he'd uncovered was on the way to some of the greatest hunters in the world. Sooner or later she would be history; he only wished he could have ripped the bitch's heart out with his own hands.

Sitting behind the wheel of the Impala he stared at the list for the last time. He was tired, tired of everything. He had driven himself too hard**,** his body was failing him. In his darkest hour he had nothing left to give. A spike of pain tore through his heart at the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to kill the bitch. He didn't know her name, but he knew what she was.

The demon child - the next coming of darkness.

A faint glimmer of hope flashed through his mind, the sound whispered in his mind calling his name. Bright and shining he heard Sam's voice calling him home.

He growled low and harsh, Demons lie! His bargain was coming due.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Well here it is, I hope you like it, and there is enough angst in there for ya. Next chapter is coming soon. The story is finished and I'm hoping to post a chapter a day (except for weekends). **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**More angst! I hope you like. It's twisted, but then so am I – but - who cares!! Huggers**_

_**Thanks to Raptor, my awesome friend and beta for helping me out. See you next month at the Dallas Supernatural Con.**_

_**Broken 2 Lost and alone**_

He sat alone on the side of the hill, his head resting in his hands. His eyes were closed as dusk settled over the quiet countryside. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there or even how he'd gotten there. Tired, so very tired he couldn't even remember the last time he'd slept or eaten. An empty bottle of cheap tequila lay shattered against the rock a few feet away.

Friends and family, they'd said it many time, he'd heard them over and over. There might have been some small truth to their words then, but he knew now beyond a reasonable doubt. He was broken, broken beyond repair. All that remained was a shell of a man with nothing to live for.

Sammy was gone. Without his brother nothing mattered. There were times when he could hear his brother's voice beckoning him. He could have sworn his brother was close, calling his name. Day after day he would stop and listen. The beloved voice whispered his name calling him, urging him to come home. He would turn but only the darkness stood at his shoulder.

He was going insane. Spinning madly**,** he searched for the sound that haunted him but he could never find it. He fell to his knees screaming his brother's name. The agony of his loss tore through him like a savage wound that would not heal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For a short time after his brother's death he had raged. Releasing the emotions he kept hidden deep inside. Anything or anyone that had gotten in his path had paid the price. Vengeance twisted his heart and mind to the exclusion of everything. Demons, ghosts, poltergeist, nothing could stand the onslaught once the furious hunter got them in his sights.

Now, alone on the hillside the rage and fury spent, he felt hollow. The tears had long since faded away... Nothing remained. Everything he had to give had dried up and blown away. There was nowhere left to run.

Bobby had called, coaxing, cajoling and finally threatening him if he didn't return the calls. He couldn't face Bobby, hell he could barely face himself in the morning. Everything he'd done, everything he'd worked for was gone. Sam was gone.

He picked himself up only to fall flat once more as pain tore through his skull. Lifting a shaking hand he reached up to touch the right side of his head. His fingers came away soaked with blood. He frowned in bewilderment wondering how he'd managed to hit his head. Biting his lip he fought the dizziness and nausea and slowly climbed to his feet. Lifting his head he spied the last remaining comfort in his life. The beautiful black Impala sat in the field below him; the driver's side door flung open waiting for his return.

Like a moth to a flame the black beauty tugged at him drawing him close. He needed her, needed the comfort only she could provide.

In the distance he heard the voice again, summoning him, this time he answered. "_I'm coming Sammy_," he whispered into the wind. "_I'm coming_."

On leaden feet he stumbled down the hillside toward the waiting car. His vision narrowed until only the Impala existed. Time seemed to stand still; the world around him grew hushed - waiting, wondering.

His body was numb**,** his vision cloudy when he finally reached the only home he'd ever known. A loving hand caressed the dark metal. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered achingly. Crawling inside he closed the door and sat behind the wheel, waiting, knowing it would be for the last time. He stared at the stained paper that hung from the rear view mirror. Each hunt crossed off as he made the kill.

Darkness was coming for him and he was going to let it. Resistance was futile; he smiled wryly at the thought.

Hazel green eyes closed, his body slid sideways until his head was resting against the soft leather of the seat. His body sighed one last time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He felt himself falling, falling forever as the abyss opened around him. Darkness changed, turning to a sparkling kaleidoscope of colors. He gave himself up to the swirling mist as it drew him in, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. In the distance he heard his brother's loving voice calling his name, silently he answered. _"I'm coming Sammy, I'm coming."_

He moved slowly, entranced by the sound. As quickly as it came, the light was extinguished. He sucked in a breath and stopped his wandering.

It wasn't Sam's voice that greeted him this time. The dark gravelly voice called his name, beckoning him into oblivion. He heard it and paused. It tugged at his soul drawing him into the darkness away from Sam.

The words were soft at first – barely heard over the drumming darkness that guided his feet. "_Come on Dean_," the voice whispered. "_Don't give up, you can do it. Come back to me Dean, I need you_," the beloved voice cajoled.

"_Sammy_," he cried heartbroken.

"_Yeah Dean, I'm here_" his brother's voice whispered in his mind.

The hunter's head snapped upward, the darkness exploded sending him spiraling into oblivion as he answered the call of his brother's voice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Chappie 2 down and dirty, pain and sorrow, don't ya just love it, LOL, huggers and thanks for reading and reviewing for me another chappie soon. Please take a few seconds to review for me - I love hearing from you. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bet you were wondering how they got into this mess – well here it is.**_

_**Raptor – you rock!!**_

_**Broken 3 Where it all started.**_

A town wiped from the face of the earth. The hunters had watched the news on National TV. Read about it on the internet and saw the headlines in the newspapers. Over a thousand people, men, women and children now gone forever. Only their ashes in misshapen piles scattered around town remained as evidence that anyone had once lived there. The ground had been blackened by fire, buildings leveled. Not a single living creature within a one mile radius of the towns' center had survived dogs, cats, insects – nothing had survived. Nothing!

From the air the scorched earth looked like a perfect circle.

Hunters scowled at the pictures and shared a knowing look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? The young hunter asked.

"Our kinda gig," the older hunter replied. "I'm thinking Demon."

"Maybe more than one," Sam supplied.

Dean groaned. As if one Demon wasn't enough. "So college boy – you got a plan?"

"I have no idea what kind of demon it might be. I need more information."

"You always need more information. You're not gonna get it sitting here on your ass. Grab your gear we're going to Ozona, Texas."

"Dammit Dean, we don't want to rush into this. What ever happened out there, it killed a thousand people and leveled the town.

Dean spun to face his brother, "You going all girlie on me Sam, turning into a wimp?"

"No Dean," Sam snarled. "I just want to know what we're facing, that's all! We go in there without any information and we both end up dead."

The D word hung between them. Sam sighed. He wasn't yet ready to give Dean up. They still had a few months before the Crossroad Demon's deal came due and Dean went to hell. He couldn't loose him; he would find a way no matter what it cost him. They still had a few options.

Dean on the other hand was torn. He wanted desperately to live, but if that wasn't going to happen he wanted to go down fighting. Better to make the end quick and clean. He didn't think, no he didn't want to think about how Sam would feel! He'd rather his brother know he gave his life trying to save someone than just stand and be delivered to the Crossroads Demon.

Sam's ire grew when his brother threw him an annoyed harried look.

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out in exasperation. "Fine, call Bobby – see what he's got. Call Ellen if you have to – she might know something. But we're going and that's final."

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder Dean didn't give his brother a chance to reply before he marched out the door and strode toward the waiting Impala. He ran his hand across the sleek black metal. His pride and joy, at least she rarely gave him any trouble. Somehow it was a comfort to know she was always there waiting for him at the end of deadly hunt. Reaching for the handle he heard the creak of the hinge. He'd tried oiling it once, but it just wasn't the same without the welcoming sound.

He smiled and slid behind the wheel. Slipping the key into the ignition he heard his baby roar to life before settling into a rumbling purr that was hers and hers alone. Then he sat back and waited.

Sam grumbled and groaned beneath his breath as he gathered his gear. Shutting down his computer he stuffs it haphazardly into its case. Throwing malevolent glances out the door, he swore at his brother for being an ass. Shouldering his pack, his computer under his arm he trudged from the room mumbling the entire time.

"Dean you are such an ass," the young hunter threw out when he dumped his belongings into the back seat of the car."

"It's a damn fine ass too," Dean joked fully aware that he was testing his brother's patience to the limit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The drive to Ozona took a little less than ten hours. It was winter and the landscape was brown, the trees barren of leaves, dreary in the extreme.

They were both tired. The air inside the Impala rippled with the tension between the brothers. Sam was grumbling under his breath when Dean snapped. "What is your problem Sam? I'm the big brother, you are the little brother – what I say goes. If you don't like it get out of my car."

The hunter regretted the childish words the minute they rolled off his tongue, but it was too late they were said and he wasn't about to take them back.

Sam felt his brother's word tear into him, it hurt, but he didn't let it show. "Is that what you want Dean. Did you sell your soul to the Crossroads Demon just to throw me out of the damn car and drive away?"

Dean threw his brother an exasperated look. Of course he didn't want to drive away. Of course he didn't want to die and leave Sam or life behind. But what he wanted never seemed to work out. If he had the power he'd turn back the clock. Sam would never have died at the hands of a freak. Dad would never have sacrificed himself and their mom wouldn't have died pinned to the ceiling her guts ripped to shreds. Well he couldn't turn back the clock, and no matter how he looked at it his life sucked.

He turned his head away to stare out the window a lone tear welled up in his eye. Quickly he brushed it away praying his pain in the ass brother didn't see the weakness.

A dream remembered flared sharp and bright in his mind. He knelt in the dirt, his brother's lifeless body held close in his arms a gaping knife wound in his back. He shook the memory away, his voice went low, filled with the emotions he tried so desperately to hide.

"I'm sorry Sam," was all he said.

Sam Winchester stared at his brother in shock. The big jerk had actually said he was sorry. He knew his brother was stressed. Loosing his one remaining relative and now facing eternity in hell because he couldn't stand to loose him was more than one man should have to bear.

The young hunter sighed choking back his own tears. No one should have to live like this. Dean certainly didn't deserve what life had dished out. He was a damned good man but no one saw that. Except maybe the people he saved. "I'm sorry too," he whispered. He sucked in a deep breath and looked across at his brother.

Their eyes met, and for a moment they shared each others pain.

Dean broke the silence first, "We good."

The young hunter shook his head a slight smile tilted his lips upward. No matter how much of a jerk his brother was he couldn't stay mad at him. And they said he had puppy dog eyes. Chuckling he answered, "Yeah Dean, we're good."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Please R & R for, I love – love – love hearing from you. Huggers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Since I really need to get this posted before the Season 3 Finale I have decided to give you another chapter for your reading pleasure and maybe 2 a day until its complete - excluding weekends.**_

**_Nothing in this fic belongs to me - except the "Plot Bunny"_**

_**I hope you are enjoying it and will take a couple of minutes to let me know. **_

_**Broken 4 Findings of Fear**_

It was late afternoon when they neared the town of Ozona. They weren't surprised when a road block loomed in front of them.

A young officer snapped to attention when Dean pulled up beside him.

The harried state trooper had been chewed out once already that day for failing to let an FBI agent through. He wasn't taking any chances. When Dean flashed his Homeland Security badge the young trooper answered his questions quickly.

"Where did they set up headquarters?" Dean asked quickly.

"They set up on the far side of town; it's a big complex of tents and vehicles. Just stay on this road, go straight through town and out the other side, you can't miss it."

"Thanks man," Dean replied before setting the Impala in motion again. "_And we'll avoid them at all costs_," he vowed silently.

Opening the barricade the Trooper waved then on not even bothering to catch their names or license plate number.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam moved uneasily as they neared the devastated town. Tendrils of fear crept through his body, slowly at first then quickly picking up speed as they neared the charred ground.

He broke into a sweat his skin crawling with the feel of a thousand bugs walking across his skin. Reflexively he swiped at his arms, scratching at his skin trying to rid himself of the feeling.

His chest grew tight when invisible fingers moved and circled his neck. The young hunter felt them tightening cutting off his air supply. An unreasonable panic rose up inside him, invading his mind. White knuckled one hand went to his throat the other gripped the arm rest. Fear like nothing he'd ever known welled up around him. "Stop Dean, Stop," he screamed as the car slid from the hard asphalt onto the glassy smooth road inside the destruction zone.

Dean slammed on the brakes sending the Impala to a skidding halt in the middle of the road.

The passenger side door flew open and Sam leaped out. A cry of pure agony was torn from his throat as his feet touched the ravaged ground. The earth beneath his feet moved, a voice tore into his mind calling his name.

"_Come to me Sam_," it whispered seductively. "_I need you_," the voice enticed.

Sam screamed in terror. The air was sucked from his lungs; his vision blurred his body shook from the feelings building inside him. He was ready to explode with it; fear and panic were sucking the life from him. Scrambling backward he tripped and tumbled out of the zone.

A few miles away a tiny lone figure stood on a hilltop a dark shadow dancing at her feet. She swore beneath her breath. The demon had screwed that one up badly. With a flick of her hand the shadow was slammed to the ground. "_Leave him to me_," she snarled.

A quiet calm settled over the young hunter as he listened once again to the voice in his head.

"_I can help you Sam. I know your hearts greatest desire. Together we can save him, bring him back to you_."

"_How_," Sam returned quickly.

"_Come to me Sam and I will show you_," the voice replied.

"Sam, Sammy," Dean cried as he threw the door open. Worried eyes followed his brother's path out of the car and backward across the ground. He pulled a shotgun from the rear seat. Sharp, knowing eyes scanned the area. It was quiet – too damn quiet, nothing stirred not even the damn crickets.

Rushing to his brother's side his left hand pressing against his brother's chest. "Sam, what the hell is going on," he whispered urgently.

Fear rose in the warrior's heart when his brother didn't answer. "Dammit Sammy talk to me, what the hell is happening?"

Sam felt his brother's hand on his chest. The warrior's touch broke the link, sending warmth rushing through his body. In his head he thought he heard a growl, but the sound was fleeting and quickly silenced.

Outside the circle of destruction Sam gulped air into starving lungs. Finally managing to get the feelings raging inside him under control he opened his eyes and reached up with both hands to wrap them in his brother's shirt.

Beneath his hands the warrior felt his brother's breathing settle. "Take a deep breath Sammy and tell me what happened."

Sam's eyes caught and held the worried emerald eyes of his brother's.

Dean saw the panic and fear reflected in his brother's eyes. "You have a vision or something," he asked cautiously.

"Talk to me Sammy," Dean whispered urgently.

"Maybe, something," Sam choked out. "I don't know Dean." The young hunter looked away into the destruction zone. He couldn't tell his brother what had really happened. The voice in his head had scared him – badly, but it had also offered hope.

In the past, every time he'd broached the subject of saving him from the crossroads demon Dean had gone ballistic. He knew it could be a trap, but he had to try, his heart screamed at the thought of loosing his brother. He was helpless against the storm raging inside him; he couldn't just give his brother up without a fight.

Taking a deep breath Sam pushed himself up. "Its still in there Dean, I felt it."

"What are we dealing with Sam?" Dean asked quickly.

"Don't know Dean, it's strong and it's hungry," he answered slowly.

"Hungry… Hungry for what?"

"I don't know," he snapped in exasperation. "If it's a demon I'd say power and human souls,"

Dean rocked back on his heels and contemplated the task ahead. "Ok, here's the deal Sam. I'm taking you to a hotel. There you can figure out what the hell we're dealing with."

"NO, I know you Dean, you can't go in there alone – I won't let you."

Dean snorted, "You won't let me Sam, that's a good one. You're not my keeper. Besides it didn't attack me – it attacked you, so you don't go and that's final."

"You are such an idiot Dean. It didn't attack me," he lied carefully.

"Oh yeah," Dean scoffed staring at the hand print on his brother's neck. "Is that a love bite I see on your neck Sam? If so it's the biggest hickey in history. The damn thing tried to kill you."

"No it didn't Dean, I swear. You are not leaving me behind Dean. I need to go in there?"

"Need Sam, when did need ever come into this?'

Sam growled kicking himself for not watching his words. "You know what I mean. We have to go in there and stop this thing. If we don't find it and destroy it, it will move on to another town just like this one. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Shoving himself away from his brother Dean stepped back and scrubbed at his tired eyes as he tried to decide what to do. Something sure as hell wasn't right. Could he take the chance that the creature wouldn't attack Sam again? _'Dammit, he hated this crap!" _

"Dean," Sam whispered. "We have to go in, together," the young hunter whispered.

Wondering if he was going to regret it, he nodded his ascent. "If that thing attacks again Sam we're out of here.

Sam sighed, "Ok," he answered quickly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**There you have it, I hope you will take a few seconds and tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to Raptor my awesome Beta and to all of you who have taken the time to read and especially review this little bit of madness - LOVE YOU PEEPS!!**_

_**Broken 5 The Destroyer**_

They sat in the car as Dean slowly trolled the streets of the ravaged town. The attack hung in the air between them.

Staring at his brother Dean knew he should turn the car around, drive away as fast and far as he could. Find a motel and hold up.

Sam saw the look and countered with one of his own before speaking. "Look Dean, I'm fine. Whatever it was is gone now, please we need to do this. Something killed over a thousand people, men, women and children without a care Dean. We have to do this."

The urge to turn around was still strong. Eying his brother he sighed and slowly nodded. It hadn't been his overactive imagination, something had attacked his brother and that seriously pissed him off.

The decision had been made but the hunter was still reluctant. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Casting a sideways glance, he winced at the ugly bruise forming on his brother's neck. The attack had been a warning, they were tempting fate by ignoring it? Sighing Dean turned back to face the front of the car and the devastation around them.

The town was worse than either of them had imagined. Even the pictures shown on TV had not prepared them for the devastation. Every building, every tree, was scorched and burnt to the ground. A gray fog hung over the town only it wasn't fog, the air was thick with the ash that had yet to settle. It gave the town an eerie, unearthly feel.

The Impala moved slowly. The hunters looked on in dismayed shock at the destruction they saw all around them. Buildings hadn't just been burned, the stone and brick had been melted into a smooth glassy surface. Everything else had turned to ash. Even the asphalt on which they drove was melted and most had seeped into the ground.

"God Dean," Sam whispered beneath his breath.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel his knuckles white with tension. His voice hoarse with suppressed emotion he replied slowly, "Yeah."

A hush fell between them as they stared at the devastation around them. Both wondering how they could possibly fight something that could do this much damage.

Sam sucked in a breath hoping and praying that he could figure out who or what had caused the destruction. A shaky hand clutched at the material of his shirt over his stomach. A chilling nausea gripped him. He prayed he was doing the right thing. The voice in his head had promised to help him. The lure of finding a way to free his brother from his bargain enticed him to recklessness.

Pulling his computer out he hunted through the files and pictures he'd downloaded before leaving the hotel. A satellite image of the town caught his attention. Like the other pictures it showed the circle of destruction around the town. The only difference was the dark spot dead center of the circle. Huffing with anticipation he zooms in on the area.

Sucking in a breath he stared at the image. Turning the computer to face his brother he asked quickly, "Dean what do you see here?"

The hunter snapped his eyes to the computer and studied the picture for several seconds. The Image was crystal clear, the dreary gray background with a dark splotch in the center made him think of only one thing. "Looks like an eye Sam. Why?" He asked before turning his attention back to the road.

"I think whatever happened started there," Sam acknowledged. "Take the next left," he instructed studying the image as they drove.

It didn't take long to reach the center of the destruction zone. Where the ground outside the center was gray and covered with ash, the center of the eye was still lush and green. A large run down house stood in a small valley dead center of the circle.

Parking the Impala outside the circle the hunters quickly checked their weapons before stepping onto the lush grass. Dean felt the comforting weight of the colt tucked into his belt. The shotgun in his hand was loaded with salt rounds. His face grim, he cautiously walked toward the house.

A step behind him, Sam fingered a bottle of holy water in his pocket, a shotgun loaded with consecrated silver bullets was held tight in his other hand.

Dean was the first to reach the house. From a distance it had looked old, up close it was a tumbled down wreck. The shudders hung at all different angles. The glass that had once covered the windows had shattered littering the ground with thousands of sharp crystals. The foundation was cracked and the house leaned sideways reminiscent of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, only riddled with holes as big as basketballs that marred the sides of the old house. But it was the roof that caught their attention. A hole the size of a VW Beetle was blow through the center. The edges of the wood shingles were burnt and scared like someone had taken an axe to the wood then singed the broken pieces with a flame thrower.

Sam grumbled beneath his breath and reached for the doorknob. Pushing the door open he stood weapon at the ready as Dean took the first step inside. The house was dark and hazy mostly gray in color. Not a single ray of light penetrated the gloom inside the house even without coverings on the windows and a huge hole in the roof.

The house was eerily quiet and sent a shiver coursing down the young hunter's back.

"Stay close Sam," Dean whispered.

"Right behind you," Sam replied quickly.

Swiveling his upper body left and right Dean scanned the room covering all fields of fire as best he could. Halfway into the room the door behind them slammed shut. Dean whirled at the sound as a dark shadow dropped from the ceiling straight onto Sam.

A strangled cry escaped the young hunter. The weapon in his hand drops from numb fingers. He watches in slow motion as the gun floats toward the floor getting farther and farther away. He could feel himself rising into the air, his brother's voice no longer echoing in his head.

A deep strangely seductive voice in his head called his name, beckoning him into the darkness. "_Come Sam_," the silky voice whispered, "_Come to me_."

He fought the hold the shadowy creature had wrapped around him, to no avail. The black bonds twisting around his body were immeasurably strong and unbreakable by any mortal creature.

Swearing roundly Dean brought the shotgun up, but it was too late. "SAMMY," he shouted rushing toward the quickly fading shadow. He watched in horror, fear slicing through him, "Sammy," he whispered brokenly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took him, fleeing from the shack it drifted over the ground toward a hillside a short distance away. Roughly it dropped its captive to the ground and swirled away.

Sam staggered forward managing to catch himself before he planted his face into the hard ground. He stood there shaking with rage and hatred as he stared at the black billowing cloud that hovered a few feet away. Anger flared, bright and hot as he reached for the only weapon he had left, the bottle of holy water.

"What the hell do you want," he screamed.

Slowly the black cloud floated away. Shock tore through him when the ebony mist settled to the ground leaving a tiny girl child in its place. Sam's jaw dropped open, she was beautiful, beyond beautiful he amended. A heart shaped face was framed by dark chestnut ringlets that fell in waves across her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was flawless with a satiny, peaches and cream complexion that even a top model would envy.

He sucked in a breath when his gaze landed on her face. Her eyes held him spellbound. They were filled with a swirling kaleidoscope of colors. Eyes that held him in thrall were filled with a light of promise. Of what he wasn't certain but those same eyes tugged at his heartstrings making him long for things he'd lost.

"Hi Sam," the musical voice whispered. "I've been waiting for you."

A dreamy smile crossed the young hunter's lips as the seductiveness of her voice wrapped around him. Some small part of him knew it was wrong, but he couldn't seem to break the spell those mesmerizing eyes had laid upon him.

"Who are you?" He breathed reverently, the words barely more than a whisper of sound.

"I'm the other half of you Sam," she whispered. "Feel it Sam, open your heart and let me in," she cajoled. "I need you," she beckoned.

Sam sucked in a breath as the warmth of her words flooded through him. His body hardened of its own accord as desire for her struck. He wrenched his thoughts away, it wasn't real, it wasn't right. Sucking in a harried breath he stepped back away from the young girl and laced his hands behind his back the bottle of holy water resting uneasily in his palms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Less than a quarter mile away Dean was fighting for his life. "Sammy," he screamed as he watched his brother being pulled into the black mist and disappear from the room.

Dean dropped into a fighting stance a feral grin twisting his lips upward as he prepared for battle. The shotgun in his hand was poised ready to fire. In front of him two black shadows peeled themselves off the wall and crossed the room toward him. He grimaced at the creatures forming within the mist.

They were tall, well over six feet. The demons hissed and spat their hatred. Blue black mottled skin hung loosely off their skeletal shapes. Their eyes were black as night with a spark of red dead center. They were creatures to be feared, but Dean's only fear was for his brother. He had to find him. Snarling he blew them a raspberry as they moved in for the kill.

"_As if,"_ the hunter growled sarcastically!

Squeezing the trigger he saw the salt tear through the grayish black skin. The demon howled in pain and fell backward, frantically scraped at its chest trying to brush away the poison eating through its flesh.

The hunter didn't have time to celebrate as the second demon rushed toward him.

Roaring with hatred the demon slammed into him knocking the shotgun sideways out of his hand.

Flying backward Dean slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor. He felt the wood crack behind him. Pain exploded through his skull, nausea rumbled in his gut, but he held on to consciousness. Sucking in a breath he rolled away as the demon reached for him. Gritting his teeth against the throbbing ache in his head he pulled the colt from the waistband of his jeans and fired.

The second demon didn't even have time to screech its hatred. The bullet shattered the creature's skull sending ribbons of bright light screaming through its body, in an instant the creature was blown into dust.

Scanning the room the hunter found the first demon writhing on the floor a few feet away. Using the wall for balance he pushed himself to his feet ignoring the pounding ache in his head. He staggered up and gritted his teeth. The room spun crazily and he sucked in a breath leaning heavily against the wall and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Damn demon's," he grunted angrily. Slowly he pushed himself off the wall and stumbled the short distance to the demon's side. Picking up the shotgun on his way he stared at the fugly still writhing in front of him.

The hunter knew the salt wouldn't kill the demon, but it would make a helluva dent before it was used up.

"Where's my brother?" he ground out.

The demon screeched in rage and reached for him with sharp taloned claws.

Dean kicked out, the steel toe of his boot shattering several of the creature's fingers.

Pulling the injured hand back the demon screeched its pain and fury.

Hissing with hatred the hunter kicked the creature in the shoulder repeating his question, "Where is my brother?"

A harsh gurgling laugh erupted from the creature. "You cannot win human, he is with her now. They are meant to be together. She will never let him go – Never!" the raspy voice hissed in rage.

Dean spun the shotgun in his right hand and blasted the second shell into the creature's chest.

"Who the hell is this she?" he snarled.

The demon growled. "She is the destroyer, your world is doomed," the cackling laugh hissed gleefully.

"This is not e-harmony and you are not a fortune teller?" Dean roared. "I want to know where my brother is."

The demon's demented laughter filled the room, its high pitched sound echoing off the walls.

Dean winched his lips compressing into a grimace as the sound sliced through his already aching skull.

"You're really pissing me off now scumbag. I was asking politely before don't make me ask again," he rumbled dangerously.

Snarling he pulled a bottle of holy water out of his pocket when the demon failed to answer. Twisting the cap from the bottle he dribbled the consecrated water onto the creatures head.

Screams of agony tore through the house as the holy water ripped into the creature. Burning and steaming through the thick leathery hide the water ate at the skin all the way to the bone.

"Can you hear me now?" Dean snarled sarcastically as he raised the bottle into the air and prepared to administer a second dose.

A ravaged skeletal hand was held up in defense as it twisted and turned its body toward the front of the house. Stretching toward the door its fingers writhed and pointed outward. "There," the demon screeched.

Leaping over the demon he flung the door open and stared into the distance. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Two figures, one tall, one short stood on the hillside overlooking the house. The tall gangly figure of his brother was easily recognizable.

Sighing in relief he turned back to the writhing demon and caressed the Colt's trigger before squeezing it. The shot rang out, another demon blown to dust.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Well there you have another small piece of this twisted little puzzle. Hope you will take a few seconds and let me know what you think. Huggers!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Broken 6 Seductions **_

On the hillside his thoughts centered on the beautiful child in front of him Sam stood, contemplating her words.

She stepped close her voice silky and serene. "We were meant to be together Sam, you know I speak the truth. I won't hurt you Sam, I love you," she whispered seductively. "I'm your wife, the mother of your children, all your dreams, your hopes, lie here with me."

Still Sam didn't move.

"I need you Sam," she cried moving closer.

He felt his resolve slipping away. The dream sucked at his heart, his children his wife were so close he could almost touch them.

Sam felt his body go numb, his will slowly stripped away by the gentle compassion in her eyes. He lost himself in their mesmerizing depths. Long lost dreams surfaced and he sighed. It was like staring through a window at the life he had always wanted.

He stood outside a huge two story brick home. The landscape was rich and lush, with vibrantly colored flowers everywhere he looked. Fragrant blooms in dark terra cotta planters adorned every window sill.

Dressed in a Versace suit he stood on the porch, a light smile on his face as two young children ran through the door to greet him. Without a care he tossed his briefcase onto the ground and scooped the children – his children into his arms.

A tiny girl and boy hugged him tight, rambling about how wonderful it was to have him home. Shyly they asked if he'd brought them presents.

He laughed again, asking if they deserved to be brought presents.

Giggling, they of course shook their head in the affirmative.

Seconds later he sucked in a breath as Jessica walked through the door and slid her arms around his waist.

"Jessica," he breathed reaching for her.

Her touch was seductive, pulling him in. He felt himself falling as he reached for her hand. "Jessica," he called softly.

"Yes, I'm here Sam," the voice called out. "Come to me Sam, give yourself to me," the voice of Jessica whispered in his mind.

Sam dared to take a step forward. His mind twisted in turmoil. He knew she was dead, had watched her die, none of this was real. Yet he yearned for it to be true. "What do you want from me," he whispered uneasily.

"You Sam, I want you to join me – together we can rule this world. You and I together for eternity," she whispered. "I need you Sam, come to me," she called again.

Reality battered at his mind. "No, it can't be, Jessica is dead."

"I am Jessica reborn. I am your destiny," she answered wistfully. "I need you Sam; please I need you here with me."

"What NO," he screamed this time. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as the familiar voice of his brother flashed through his mind. "Dean," he whispered. His eyes flew up, as reality crashed around him. His vision cleared instantly the picture of Jessica washing away. As before the young chestnut haired child stood in front of him.

He sucked in a breath and stared at her, hope fading, "You promised you could help me save my brother. Was that a lie?"

"_No my love_," she whispers in his mind. "_Your brother will be freed as promised._"

Sam stood rigid his mind whirling. Dean would be free – all he had to do was join her. He sucked in a breath, Dean would kill him if he gave in to her, but it would be worth it. "_His brother would be alive, but at what cost_," he warned himself.

The yellow-eyed demon had wanted him for his powers – what ever the hell that meant. Now this tiny child said they were destined to be together, rule the world.

Terror and loss tore through him, Jessica was gone, Dean would soon be gone. Gathering his hope and his pride around him he knew what he had to do. With a heavy heart he spoke softly needing answers.

"Why this town, why these people?" he growled.

"I was born here," she answered indifferently.

"You did this," Sam whispered in shock.

"Yes," she answered, the word free of any emotions as she stared at him in confusion.

"What about all these people," the young hunter whispered in shock.

"This is what I was born to do. They knew what would happen, they sacrificed themselves so I could live," she told him. "They gave themselves into my care; I only took what they offered."

"No, you lie," the young hunter snapped. "Not all of them offered themselves to you. What about the children, you killed them, took their souls without their knowledge."

The little girl shrugged unconcerned with the innocents she'd stolen. It was the way of things, some had to be sacrificed. It was the way it was meant to be. "They made a bargain, they got what they wanted. They didn't ask about the consequences and I did not tell them."

Sam knew she wasn't going to give him the answere he so desperately needed, no matter how many times he asked. Demons were about one thing and one thing only – lying and the destruction and subjugation of the human race.

"Release the rest of the souls, they don't belong to you," he rumbled.

A sleek sly smile touched the child's lips as she took a step forward and held out her hand. "I will Sam, but first you must come to me – take my hand and your brother and the others will be set free."

Understanding dawned in the young hunter's mind. It had all been a trick after all. She wasn't going to help him save Dean. Anger flared bright and hot at the thought of what she planned. Taking a deep breath he calmed, knowing his anger would only get him into more trouble, if that was at all possible. The shit pile was so deep now, he'd probably never climb out.

"Why me," he asked quickly, his fingers twitched.

"You know why Sam," She whispered. "You were born for this just like I was."

"No," he denied furiously. "I don't accept that."

"It's true Sam," she whispered in confusion. "It is your destiny to rule at my side."

Sam snorted in disgust, wondering if his next statement would hasten his death. "My destiny is my own and I choose not to join you."

The dark shadow at the child's feet stirred. She could feel her demons' hatred of the hunter, his need to kill him. "_No_" she snapped, mentally sending the creature back to its resting place at her feet. "_I need him_!" she snapped silently.

Sam could feel the anger building inside the little girl. She stomped her foot at his refusal to join her and her inability to coerce him to her side. He had to come to her of his own free will.

"Come to me Sam," she whispered seductively.

Groaning he leaned forward, the tug of her voice wrapped itself around him drawing him in."

His brother's voice from a short distance away shattered the illusion.

In an instant she knew he would never join her.

A serene smile curving her lips changed to something evil and unearthly. If she couldn't have him no one would. Snarling with rage she leaped forward. Sharp claws raked across his chest tearing through the skin.

The young hunter hissed, stumbling backward as the slashing agony tore across his chest. Flinging the bottle of holy water he held in his hand it splashed into her face.

Agonizing screams were torn from her throat as the holy water struck her eyes. Ebony steam hissed and spat as the consecrated water seeped into her Chocolate eyes. Tiny hands flew to her face frantically trying to scrub away the pain.

Dropping the bottle of holy water back into his pocket Sam stumbled backward his eyes widening as he saw what was happening. Brown eyes swirled into blackness, turning milky white as the evil was cleansed away.

Still screaming under the holy waters onslaught the young girl flashed out of view, sending her body far away to heal and plan her revenge.

The shadow at her feet rose up unsure of what had happened. Swirling mist changed revealing the true form of the demon within. The creature's mottled blue black skin was thick and leathery. Red malicious eyes swirled with hatred as it stared at the hunter. It reached for him, its long thick fingers were tipped with deadly razor sharp talons.

Sam hissed and stumbled backward. The creature standing in front of him had embraced the darkness of hell and was coming for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sucking in a breath Dean flew through the door and up the hill. "Sam," he screamed, desperately needing to let his brother know that he wasn't alone and help wasn't far away.

Even from this distance the hunter saw the slight nod of his brother's head in acknowledgement of his call. "_Hang on Sam, I'm coming," _he screamed silently.

His vision hazy, his head pounding he raced up the hill pushing all thoughts except for reaching his brother from his mind.

Dean saw the child disappear, replaced by the swirling black mist that lay at her feet. "Sammy, run," he screamed trying to warn his brother, praying it wasn't too late.

Sam growled and turned to flee, but it was too late.

Pure evil stared back at him, malicious and cruel the demon grinned in amusement at the fear if felt rolling off the puny human. The Destroyer had ordered him not to kill the pathetic human and he would abide by her decree, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with his food for a bit.

A large talon handed snaked out to capture Sam in its vice-like grip. Long black fingers circled his neck drawing him close.

Sam hissed as the demon's touch sizzled against his skin as he was pulled forward and lifted into the air.

At 6'4" Sam was tall, but the demon towered over him at close to seven feet.

Sam groaned his toes scraping the ground as he was yanked into the air. Balling his fists Sam swung out and battered at the dark creature standing in front of him. The blows were ineffectual, and the strangle hold the around the young hunters neck was sapping his energy. He couldn't breathe as the talons dug into his neck the pressure cutting off his air. Blood seeped from the wounds falling in rivulets down Sam's neck.

Hanging suspended in the air Sam saw stars; his movements were frantic as he fought to break the demon's hold.

The demon's smile was pure evil as he raised his hand and splayed the fingers against his captive's chest.

A world of power rumbling in his throat went unspoken.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A hundred feet away, legs pumping relentlessly, Dean closed the distance. Agony tore through him when he saw his brother lifted into the air. Raising the colt he aimed but didn't fire with Sam directly in the line of sight. Growling he stuffed the colt back into the waist of his jeans.

Cresting the hill he launched himself into the air. Sam, Dean and the Demon went flying.

The shock set Sam free and the young hunter rolled and tumbled backward. Sam landed hard and lay still gasping for air. His eyes sought his brother's but his body was loath to respond. He needed to move, needed to help. Grunting with the effort he struggled to stand.

Hunter and demon rolled across the ground. Dean twisted upward and leaped to his feet drawing the four inch blade that sat snugly in his boot. With a flick of his wrist he sent the gleaming metal racing for the demon's eye.

The dark creature saw the gleaming blade and grinned maliciously. With a flick of its clawed hand it sent the blade spinning back toward its owner heart, not caring that his mistress wanted the human alive.

Dean hissed and threw himself sideways. The four inch blade sank deep into the hunter's chest. A cry of agony was torn from his throat. He hit the ground and slid sideways coming to rest against a large boulder a few feet from where his brother lay. He sucked in a breath gasping at the pain that seared through him. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He groaned knowing the blade had nicked his lung.

"Sammy," he squeaked out.

Sam stared at his brother in horror when he saw the blood trickle from the side of his brother's mouth. Crossing the short distance between them on hands and knees his fingers brushed at the blood. "Dean, no," he cried.

The demon slithered across the ground to stand behind Sam. With a cackling laugh it reached down and yanked the young hunter up. Hungrily it stared at the human clutched in is claws. The desire to shred the skin and rip out its heart was strong. Slowly one taloned finger loving and deadly caressed the skin on Sam's neck.

Searing pain shot through Sam when the creature's razor sharp claws dug into his neck and dragged downward toward his heart

A vicious smile twisted its lips. Its voice dark and hoarse as it whispered its intent to its captive. "I will see you dead human, but for the moment my mistress has stated I may not kill you. I will have you in time," it whispered. Splaying its hand across the young hunter's chest for the second time it whispered a single powerful word.

Sam could feel his energy draining away. A flailing hand knocked against his pocket and hope flared as he reached in and pulled out the bottle of holy water. "I'm not dead yet," he screamed throwing the water into the demon's face.

The demon's sharp command tore through Sam's body, freezing him in place. His eyes wide and staring he was tossed through the air as the holy water he'd thrown ate at the leathery skin covering the demon's face.

Frozen in time he couldn't move. Through a haze of mist he could only watch as the black skin seemed to melt revealing the creature's bones beneath. He wanted to shout for joy but he couldn't.

Movement to his left caught his attention. Silently he shouted his brother's name. "_Dean, no_," he cried at the horrified look on his brother's face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Hey hey hey, another chappie down - Please let me know what ur thinking!! Huggers**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Huggers all, thanks to those who have taken a few seconds to review for me, I apprciate your comments and love hearing from you. **_

_**Broken 7 What do you see**_

Sam's body lay sprawled across the burnt grass ten feet away, his eyes wide and staring. Blood poured from the wound on his neck where the demon's claw had gouged him. The ground beneath him ran red.

Trembling fingers reached for a pulse. A choking sob escaped him when his touch went unanswered. He'd failed, failed for the last time to protect his brother. Sam was dead.

He sank to the ground wondering how it could have happened. "No Sammy, please," he cried heartbroken. "I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry." Shaking with despair his hand came up to stroke his brother's face as tears of sorrow streaked down his cheeks.

His own wounds sent waves of agony spiking through his body, but it didn't matter.

They knife embedded in his shoulder had nicked his lung. His breathing came in short sharp gasps. He was tempted to pull it free; releasing the pressure it currently afforded would exasperate the problem. Sucking chest wounds were not pretty and he would soon bleed out.

His hand reached for the knife's hilt knowing it wouldn't be long before he followed his brother. It would be a bless-ed relief.

A whisper of sound drew his attention. His head came up, his eyes glinting angrily. He waited.

He heard sirens in the distance seconds before he heard the unearthly chuckle close beside him. In the face of his brother's death he'd nearly forgotten the demon. He twisted right bringing the colt up. Without hesitation he squeezed the trigger a twisted smile on his face at the surprised look on the creature's face.

The last of the demons that had ravaged the town whispered its anger into the wind.

Black eyes went wide with shock. The possibility of death had never entered its mind until this moment. Fury at the puny human and his failure burst forth a second before the colt's lethal bullet shattered its skull. Lightening crackled through its body tearing the demon to shreds. Moments later it exploded sending a spray of black ash rolling across the ground.

Dean's world shattered. His body was lifted off the ground. He was helpless in the face of the demon's anger. Tumbling wildly he flew through the air. Like a rag doll the furious wind tore at him, ripping at his clothes and stealing the breath from his lungs. Crashing to the earth his body torn and bloodied he skidded across the rocky ground. His wild plummet came to an abrupt halt when his body rammed into a large rocky outcropping. Snapping sideways the side of his head cracked ominously as it hit the rock.

His eyes caught sight of his brother, lying so still and lifeless a few feet away. Pain exploded through his skull and the darkness closed in.

Dean's eyes slowly closed. A searing spike of despair tore through him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few feet away Sam watch in horror as his brother faced the demon.

The demon's dark touch burned through the skin on his neck Waves of body numbing energy coursing through him

He couldn't move, couldn't speak, his heart felt heavy in his chest as if it too was frozen. Eyes open and staring, he watched in horror as his brother knelt beside him. The look on his brother's face ripped his heart from his chest. "_No Dean_," he screamed silently. He knew what was going through his brother's mind. The look on his face said it all. Dean thought he was dead – again!!

In terror he watched the demon advancing across the ground. Its silent tread giving no warning. "_Dean, behind you_," he shouted silently trying to warn his brother of the demon's approach. Words were beyond him, not even a strangled cry of protest or the wink of an eye to warn him; his body was useless, numb and frozen by the demon's touch.

Then he saw it the dark furious anger welling up inside his brother. The sneering tilt of his lips that told Sam he knew of the demon's approach. Relief – though short live flooded through him.

Seconds later he heard the crack of the colt and saw the bolt of demon energy as they crossed paths. Silently he screamed his brother's name "_Dean_." Watching with pain filled eyes as his brother flew through the air. The hard smack of his brother's body against the rock tore through him. His eyes locked with his brother's willing him to believe that he wasn't dead. His heart shattered when he saw the despair written in agonized emerald eyes mere seconds before they closed.

Sam felt the numbness quickly fading. With the death of the demon the energy it had expended burned away. He fell forward catching himself on wobbly arms. Eyes locked on his brother's still form he crawled the short distance between them. Trembling hands hovered over his brother's still form. A cry of anguish was torn from his throat. "Don't you die on me you jerk!"

He waited, but the words he so desperately wanted to hear went unsaid.

In the distance he heard the wailing of sirens. He needed to get their attention.

Pushing an exhausted body to his feet he ran as fast as his failing strength would allow. Topping a rise he stumbled sideways and went down but he could see them now. Three cars and 'thank god,' he screamed, an ambulance were only a short distance away.

He rose on shaking legs once more his arms waving madly hoping to catch their attention. Luck was with him and he sent up a silent prayer when the convoy of vehicles stopped. "Here, up here," he yelled. "My brother's hurt bad."

Waiting only long enough to make sure they were coming up the hillside the young hunter turned and rushed back to his brother's side.

"Hold on Dean," Sam whispered. "Checking out is not an option. You hear me?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despair had washed away the hunter's will. He lay wrapped in a cocoon of darkness his mind twisted with the thought of his brother's death. He drifted farther and farther away from the world he had known. Life wasn't worth living without Sam by his side.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Well another chapter down - Another will follow later today. Huggers, thanks for reviewing. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken 8 Don't leave me**

Sam rode in the back of the ambulance, thinking only of the last look of despair on his brother's face. He didn't even feel the sting of his own wounds as the EMT pressed a gauze bandage against his neck.

In front of him the second EMT worked on his brother. Reaching out he touched his brother's hand and held it tight. "I'm here Dean, right beside you," he whispered. "Don't give up on me Dean, please don't leave me."

The EMT worked furiously but he didn't pull the knife from the wound in his patient's shoulder. That would take skilled hands.

"How long," Sam whispered to the man beside him, "How long until we reach the hospital?"

"We've called for a medivac chopper," he answered quickly. "The clinic here was destroyed in the explosion." The EMT took a deep breath hating what he would have to say. "The chopper can't land around here. The air is clogged with ash. We are meeting it about a mile outside of town. From there it will take about 20 minutes to reach the hospital," he warned Sam.

"He'll make it, right?" Sam pleaded.

The EMT working on his brother turned to face him. A reassuring smile on his face as he spoke, "We've got him stabilized. He's lost a considerable amount of blood, his lung is punctured but most of his other wounds are superficial."

Sam eyed the man with doubt. The one thing the guy had failed to mention was his brother's head wound. He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know, "What about his head wound?'

The EMT drew in a deep breath and winced at the question. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's bad, his skull may be cracked, but we won't know anything until we get an X-ray. His eyes are dilated, unequal and unreactive; he's lapsed into a coma."

"I'm sorry man," the EMT whispered cautiously!

Leaden pain, like hot molten lava curled in his gut. The energy that had sustained him fled. A cry of despair was torn from his throat. He had hoped and prayed, but he'd seen the wound on the right side of his brother's head, the bone visible beneath the ravaged skin. Sliding off the seat he hit his knees his head coming to rest against his brother's side. "_Don't leave me Dean, please don't leave me, I need you_," he cried silently.

A flood of tears broke through. Resting against his brother's still body he let the agony flow through him. He felt the flood of emotions welling up inside him, tearing him apart. His body trembled with shock. He couldn't let him go, not like this. Dean was hurt because of him. He should have listened when Dean wanted to turn the car around. He should have known it was all a lie. Demons always lie! Now his brother lay on the stretcher, still and silent, his head cracked open, his blood soaking into the thick pad of gauze the EMT had pressed against the wound.

Sam felt his own weakness tearing at him. Loss of blood was taking its toll, the young hunter slid sideways his body sagging with pain and exhaustion and the emotional upheaval of Dean's injuries. He tried to deny what he felt, he needed to stay alert knowing Dean needed him. But he couldn't stop the swirling darkness from consuming him. Seconds later he slumped to the floor unconscious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hours later Sam moved restlessly between the sheets. Memories flooded through his mind as his eyes flew open. "Dean," he shouted into the room. He sat up wincing when the needle in his hand stretched the skin to near tearing. Viciously he pulled the needle out and threw it away. The blood staining the back of his hand went unnoticed. The other hospital gadgets soon followed. He heard the alarm screeching but ignored it. He had to find Dean, had to make sure his brother was ok.

Seconds later the door burst open just as he slid his legs off the bed.

A young nurse came rushing into the room, "You shouldn't be up," she scolded him. "Now climb back into bed you need to get some rest."

"No," he ground out, "I need to see my brother." Bare feet hit the floor, adrenalin pulsed through his veins.

The young nurse stood watching him, indecision written on her face. She was a tiny thing, standing a smidge over 5'3". Wrestling an angry patient who stood over six feet tall would not be a smart decision.

Sam went still at the look on her face. His heart thumped in his chest. Dean wasn't dead, he couldn't be. "Tell me he's alive," Sam whispered forlornly.

The young nurse saw the frantic look he threw her. Reaching out she touched his arm. "No, no he's alive, I promise. He's upstairs in ICU."

A breath he didn't know he was holding exploded from his lungs. Relief flooded through him. He sagged as the squeezing pressure of loss was lifted from his heart. "I need to see him now," he whispered.

"You need to be in bed," she warned him her grip tightening on his arm. "Please climb back into bed and I'll call the doctor."

"No," he growled menacingly go so far as to bare his teeth at her. Pulling away he took another step toward the door. "I will see my brother now, if you don't get out of the way I'll move you!"

It was a statement of fact, no more no less and the young nurse huffed knowing he wouldn't hesitate to pick her up and lock her in the closet if he had too.

"Security," she yelled over her shoulder.

Sam's room was across from the nurses' station. He heard the sound of running feet and hissed dangerously.

A tall slim man came barreling through the door. His eyes widened, his head coming up to stare at the sight of an angry 6'4" man standing in front of him. He came to a sliding halt and took two steps back his jaw dropping open.

Sam eyed the newcomer and snorted his laughter. "They sent you to stop me," he chuckled.

The young security guard spluttered, his jaw working but no intelligible sound came forth.

Seconds later two more bodies, another security guard and a nurse skidded to a halt outside the room unable to gain entry the door blocked by the first security guard.

The second security guard was broader but not much taller than the first, but the bulk he carried on his body was pure muscle. Beside him the nurse held something in her hand that pissed the young hunter off even more.

Amber eyes darkened with anger as he stared at the syringe in the nurse's hand. "Touch me with that and I'll beat you to a pulp," he stated calmly.

The second security guard pushed his co-worker into the room and stepped in behind him.

Sam dropped into a fighting crouch and prepared to take him on.

The security guards hissed – more in surprise than anger at the wary – prepared to annihilate them patient poised in front of them.

The bulky guard pushed his co-worker left before he took a step to his right.

Sam waited, a wicked grin tilting his lips upward. From the looks on their faces and the unsteady stances, neither one of them knew how to fight. He chuckled deep in his throat and whispered viciously, "Bring it on boys."

Seconds later a gruff voice boomed its displeasure into the room, "What the hell is going on here?"

The guards spluttered and stepped back but couldn't answer, Sam laughed.

The tall gray haired man standing in the doorway flashed the rooms' occupants a disbelieving look. "This is a hospital gentleman and I walk in and see you getting ready to attack a patient. Now explain yourselves before I have you drawn and quartered.

Sam stood up. "I need to see my brother doc, they seem to think they could stop me."

Pushing his way into the room, he snarled, "Get out," to the rest of the rooms occupants. When no one moved, his voice went low before he snapped, "Now."

Four bodies rushed from the room.

When the door closed behind him the doctor raised an eyebrow at his patient. "Sit down young man and let me get a look at you."

Sam huffed but didn't move, "I'm fine, but I need to see my brother," he snapped warily.

"And you will as soon as I look you over and…" he eyed Sam in amusement before finishing, "You put on some pants."

For the first time since waking Sam looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing and felt the cool draft whispering across his naked butt. Suddenly embarrassed he groped for the open pieces of flimsy cloth and pulled them closed doing his best to cover himself from prying eyes.

"Your brother is holding his own, and from the looks of it, so are you, but I need you to sit down and give an old man a break. If you pass out halfway down the hall I don't want to call the cavalry in to pick you up, or say I told you so."

Sighing Sam whispered, "Yes Sir!"

With a smile the doctor whispered, "Good Man."

Sam's patience was being sorely tested by the time the doctor was through with him. It had been less than ten minutes, but to young hunter the exam had taken a lifetime.

He needed to know how Dean was doing. It scared the hell out of him not knowing, not being able to see his brother. "How's he doing doc?"

The doctor sighed and captured his patient's worried eyes. "I won't lie to you young man. He has a linear fracture to the right side of his skull. The blow to his head has caused some swelling on the brain. At the moment the swelling is under control, but your brother has lapsed into a coma."

Sam felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. The air flew from his lungs at the doctor's words. "No," he whispered fearfully. His world tilted crazily and he grabbed for the bed rail to hold himself up. "Dean," he choked out.

The doctor took Sam's arm and steadied him. Eying Sam carefully he wondered how much to say. He wanted to warn him. "Your brother is in ICU, they've got him hooked up, it looks worse than it is I promise."

Sam only nodded; he knew what he'd find when he saw his brother. A little over a year ago Dean had almost died. It had been hard then, this time…. It was all his fault, he should have listened and none of this would have happened.

"Come on, get your pants on and I'll take you up to see him."

Sam quickly donned a pair of hospital green scrubs and slid his feet into a pair of too small slippers. They could have been purple Barney slippers for all the notice he paid.

Shuffling down the hallway he followed the doctor through the corridor and into the elevator. Nearly frantic he hopped from one foot to the other in his need to speed up the slower than a turtle elevator. Even the door seemed to take an eon to open when the floor was reached.

Standing outside ICU the doctor touched his arm. "Third door on the left, I'll clear it with the nurses station."

Sam moved. Rushing down the hall he stopped in front of the door his hand wrapped around the knob. Sucking in a breath he blew it out slowly. Squeezing his eyes shut he pushed the door open.

Opening his eyes he quietly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him never taking his gaze off the form lying beneath the crisp white sheets. "Dean," he cried.

His brother's head was swathed in bandages, bleeping machines were hooked up to tubes and wires attached to his brothers body. A sobbing breath was torn from his chest. Reaching for Dean's hand Sam could barely breathe at the sight of his brothers' torn and broken body. "I'm here Dean," he murmured brokenly. Fingers trembled as he stroked the back of his brother's hand.

"I'm here Dean," he whispered again. "Fight this big brother. We still have time, you hear me. Don't give up, I need you," he cried.

Above his head the monitors bleeped wildly bring a trio of nurses into the room as Dean's heart rate spiked.

"We need you to leave," one nurse told him quietly.

"Tell me what's happening," Sam nearly shouted. Frantic panic punched him in the chest knocking the air from his lungs.

"I don't know yet," the nurse warned him, "Please step out of the room," she asked again.

"No," he whispered shaking his head adamantly. "He's my brother, I need to be here. I have to be here," he countered.

Catching the doctor's eye as he walked into the room the nurse nodded and stepped away allowing Sam to remain in the room – at least for the moment.

Standing behind the doctor Sam listened to their hushed words trying to understand the medical jargon as they whispered about Dean's condition.

The alarms continued to ring for several minutes.

He could tell they were confused, not truly understanding themselves what was happening to their patient.

After nearly five minutes the alarms slowly quieted down, the activity on the monitor returning to normal.

Turning to face Sam the doctor studied him.

"What happened doc?" Sam asked in rush.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Brain activity spiked for several minutes, but it seems to have settled down again. Did anything happen while you were alone with him?"

"Nothing," Sam answered, "I was just talking to him."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Well there it is - hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take a couple seconds and review for me, I really do like hearing from you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Broken 9 What dreams are made of**_

A familiar voice leaped out of the darkness. Agony seared through his heart at the sweetly familiar sound. He pushed it away; he couldn't dwell on what he'd lost it was too heart wrenchingly painful.

Time had no meaning to the hunter. Vivid splashes of colors and memories floated through his mind. Faces new and old surrounded him. Pain was washed away and he drifted aimlessly through his own mind. The one thought that consumed him was his brother's death. Sammy - ornery, contrary, a huge pain in his butt plus a hundred other words to describe his little brother ripped through his subconscious. He could barely breathe for the ache that was pressing on his heart. None of those things mattered.

Sammy was dead was the one thought he couldn't let go of.

He didn't know how long he lay in the darkness. Too long he mused silently. It was the throbbing in his head that drew him back from the inky depths. Bright lights swirled above him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Time passed slowly for the young hunter. Bobby, Ellen and Jo had come and gone. Like all good friends they tried to console him. Tell him it would all work out and Dean would be ok. The first week he had believed them. When the second week flew by the hope had slowly faded.

After weeks in ICU Dean's vital signs had finally stabilized and they'd moved him to a quiet private room on the second floor.

Sam had become a fixture on the hospital ward.

Three weeks had passed and still he sat by his brother's side. Talking, endlessly and praying Dean would hear him. He would never willingly give him up. So he stayed, day and night, night an day he stayed.

The first time the machines had blipped and gone wild he'd panicked. The next few times he looked for some answers that weren't to be had. Yet every day, the machines went wild. Dean was alive, somehow trapped in his mind living and reliving the events of that day. That was the only explanation for it. Sam had listened to them talk, but every day he watched and waited for it to happen. No two days were the same. If Dean was reliving a memory the times, the duration and the activity would at least be similar.

"_No, not this time_," he mussed carefully… Dean was dreaming, he didn't know why or what his brother was dreaming about, but he knew whatever was happening Dean was there fighting to survive.

He hoped and prayed but even the strongest of commitments get frayed. He knew he couldn't stay forever, but the time to leave was still far away. Leaving his brother behind, stuck in his own head - was not an option.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam sat in the chair his heart breaking with every breath he took. After all these weeks his world was coming apart. Dean's brain activity had slowed.

Humpty Dumpty had fallen, breaking into a thousand pieces and he didn't know how to put him back together again. The days had past in endless worry and still no response from the man lying silently in the bed in front of him. He'd cajoled and threatened but nothing seemed to work, reading and telling his brother stories about his time in college had elicited no sound or movement. God it hurt to see him like this.

Above the bed the monitors blipped slowly, his brother's vital signs slipping away. "Dammit Dean," he cried. His heart was breaking; slowly piece by piece he was breaking apart as surely as Humpty Dumpty had done.

Sucking in a breath he gave into the tears that had been threatening to fall for days. Leaning forward he laid his head across his brothers chest and let the tears slide down his cheeks. He was lost and he couldn't seem to find his way back. Choking sobs broke from his heaving chest as he called his brother's name, maybe for the last time. "_Dean_" he cried, "_Don't leave me_," he sobbed, "_I can't do this without you_."

Silvery tears fell in waves soaking through the sheet to touch his brother's skin directly above his heart. "_I love you Dean_," he whispered brokenly.

There was magic in those tears.

His head resting lightly across his brother's chest, his fingers twined in his brother's hair he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_A little sappy I know - LOL, but we all know what lies beneath their fights and snipping at each other. _**

**_Please take a minute to review and let me know what you think, I do like hearing from you, Huggers!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Broken 10 The time has come**_

He floated aimlessly amidst the dark clouds. His body light and for the first time in a long time he was pain free. The pain of loosing Sam, the agony his body had suffered was washed away. He couldn't even remember his name. It was peaceful here, he wanted to stay forever!

Lying on his back he stared up into what passed for a sky. Shimmering bright lights danced across the heavens in an explosion of color that easily rivaled the Aurora Borealis. It was beautiful and serene and so not normal. For a fleeting moment he heard a familiar voice, his heart thumped madly, but he pushed it aside. He knew it wasn't real, knew he would never see that beloved face or hear his brother's voice ever again. Time for him had run out. He knew what lay over the horizon, what darkness would seep into his soul and take him captive forever. He had resigned himself to the torture the madness and the mayhem he would face in hell. It scared the bejeebies out of him, but it was a deal he would make again if push came to shove.

He wanted to see the sights the world had to offer before he gave himself over to the hell that awaited him. "Too late," he thought sadly.

He only wished he could have made their last few months on earth more enjoyable. Taken Sam and lived it up in Hawaii or the Bahamas, better yet, take a cruise, eat the food until he was fat, dumb and happy. Love a few women along the way and drink a few beers. It wasn't to be – he knew that, fat, dumb and happy wasn't anywhere in the Winchester's future now or ever!

The voice nagged at him again and he sighed wishing he could answer. The darkness held him tight, unwilling to let him go. As much as he might want to answer the call he knew it was hopeless.

Drifting toward the darkness a sudden warmth infused his body, somewhere in the vicinity of his heart as the connection was made. He gasped, his body trembling as the shock of Sam's tears tore through him.

The darkness faded, shattered by an explosion of bright spears of light. Blue and gold threads met and melded, lifting the dying hunter up. A sobbing breath shook his body as the sound of his brother's voice, needy and insistent crashed over him. _"Dammit Sammy let me sleep,"_ he growled indignantly.

"_**NO**_," the angry voice whispered back. _"I'll never let you go,"_ Sam insisted. "_Now wake up and get your sorry ass back here where I can rant at you in person,"_ the young hunter sobbed.

"_Damn, you're grouchy in the morning. Have you had your coffee yet?"_ Dean chuckled.

"_Yes, I've had my coffee, got a cup of Joe, hot and black sitting right here with your name on it, so come and get it,"_ Sam chucked.

The hunter sighed and lay back. "_Just let me sleep a little longer Sammy, I'm so tired, and it's so nice here,_" he sighed.

"_I know Dean, but you've been asleep a long time. I need you_," the aching voice whispered desperately. "_Please Dean, I know it's hard, but you have to wake up. Please, do it for me_," Sam whispered anxiously.

The hunter sighed knowing the voice would never let him rest. What would it hurt to answer now anyway? Besides, deep in his heart he already knew he'd do anything for Sam – had as a matter of fact. If Sam asked him to scale Mount Everest or jump over the moon, he'd give it one helluva Winchester try. "_Dammit Sammy, I'm gonna kick your butt for this,_" he growled ungraciously.

"_You can try big brother, remember the last time you tried, I had your ass laid out on the floor, and you were squealing like a girl_," he chuckled.

"_Hey_," the hunter yelled indignantly. "_I let you win that one, didn't want to embarrass you in front of your girl._"

"_Yeah right_," Sam chuckled. "_So what do you say ya big jerk, how about a rematch?"_

"_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy_," Dean tsked, "_Bitch you are so on, I've got twenty bucks says you go down in the first minute."_

"_I'll double that Deanie girl but it's you that's going down jerk. Come on buddy boy, come and get me, I'm waiting_," the young hunter urged.

Dean snarled and sat up, his body loath to respond as he pushed himself to his feet. The ground beneath his feet seemed to rumble when he finally managed to stand upright. He swayed dangerously and staggered sideways feeling the earth rolling with each step he took. The soil was soft beneath him sucking him down.

Struggling he hissed when his feet sank deep into the murky darkness, dragging him down. _"I can't Sam,"_ he whispered as panic engulfed him.

"_Can't_," Sam scoffed. "_Didn't know that word even existed in the Winchester dictionary. When did the great Dean Winchester ever give up on anything? __Now, get your ass moving soldier_," he snapped in his best John Winchester voice, praying it would get his brother moving again. "_And quit crying ya baby and get back here,"_ Sam urged, doing his best to keep his own fear and panic in check as he felt the angry darkness roiling through his mind.

"_Yes Sir_!" Dean growled low in his throat and yanked his left foot out of the black muck. With a triumphant cry he pulled his right foot free and rushed forward. From behind him he heard a snarl of protest.

Laughing at his sudden freedom he blew the darkness a butterfly kiss over his shoulder.

The ebony mist growled angrily as it rose up to give chase. Demons hated to loose.

The wind whipped through his hair and joy sang in his heart as he raced across the sky heading for home. Sam was waiting, Sam was home, the darkness and his deal be dammed.

A doorway loomed ahead, its surface shimmering with golden lights shot through with threads of blue. It was radiant and beckoned him forward. He didn't stop laughing as he leaped for the door and spun to face the darkness nipping at his heels. Like a kid playing at cowboys and Indians he lifted his hands and shot imaginary bullets at the lumbering form. Light flashed from his fingertips surpising him. "_Yippee Kai Aye_," he shouted when the ebony cloud shattered into dust before his body slid through the open door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

His body burst upward through the dark haze of unconsciousness. Hissing as the agony of waking assaulted him. Sucking in a breath he felt the pounding ache in his skull tearing through him. Waking up after being injured in a hunt was always a bitch.

Groaning and growling at the same time his eyelids fluttered open. He wanted nothing more than to hear his brother's voice. Sighing he knew it was hopeless but he tried anyway, "Sammy," he cried.

The young hunter snapped upward his head spinning to look at his brother's face. Joy tore through him when he saw Dean's eyelids blink open. "I'm here Dean," the young hunter sighed breathlessly. "Right here," he whispered.

"Sam," the hunter whispered in shock, unsure of what he was really seeing and hearing.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

Emerald eyes blinked owlishly. A frown puckered the hunter's brow as he sought the familiar visage hovering above him. Confusion was written on his face as he stared at his brother. His voice was weak and gravelly, and hopelessness flared in his eyes. "You're dead Sam."

It was a statement that brought sadness to his eyes and a slight smile to the young hunter's lips.

"Not this time Dean," Sam chuckled.

"Yes you are," Dean pouted. "I saw you. You were all crumpled up and smushed. Your body was twisted up like a pretzel, I saw you die," he whispered tearfully.

"I know what you saw Dean it was in your eyes before the Demon struck, but I swear I'm not dead. The damn demon froze me, I could see what was happening but I couldn't move couldn't talk or tell you anything."

"That's a little off the wall," the hunter grumbled. His eyes widened. This was a dream it had to be. "Am I dead," the hunter asked in confusion.

"No Dean you're not dead either," Sam chuckled. "When the demon threw you, you hit you head pretty hard. Doctors said you cracked your skull. You've been in a coma for weeks."

"No way," he whispered quietly. Confused beyond words, he stared at his brother. "I talked to Bobby, he told me you died. He and Ellen burned your body."

"It was all a dream Dean," Sam whispered quietly.

"Huh…" he grumbled. Everything he'd thought, felt and experienced for the last few weeks had been played out in a dream. How was that possible, it had seemed so real?

Dean sighed, his hand reaching out to touch his brother's face. "Are you really here?" he whispered his voice cracking with emotion.

"Do you want me to pinch you to make sure," Sam chuckled.

"Pinch me and I'll deck ya Sammy," the hunter growled ominously.

Sam laughed with relief and threw his hands up in the air.

"I take that as a yes," Deangrumbled.

"Yes Dean, I really and truly am here, and so are you," Sam whispered brokenly. The young hunter sighed and plopped back into the gray hospital chair. Relief swept through him. Swiping at watery eyes he could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Dean sighed and lay back against the pillow. He was tired but afraid to sleep, didn't want to close his eyes for fear of loosing his brother again. Taking a deep breath he calmed his ravaged nerves. "_Sam was here and he wasn't going anywhere,"_ he told himself. "_Everything was ok_."

Relaxing into the pillow he searched his brother's face almost afraid to ask about the day he'd gotten hurt, but he had to know. "What happened out there Sam, who was the girl I saw you talking to?"

Sam sucked in a breath his brows furrowed in thought. "I don't know Dean, not really. Said she needed me but never told me her name. I've done some research but it's all pretty vague." His fingers played with the edge of his shirt thinking about the encounter. "She was powerful Dean, with powerful demons at her beck and call."

"Needed you? What the hell did she want?" Dean snarled.

"I wish I knew, but I think I pissed her off pretty bad when I threw the holy water in her face. She was evil, pure evil," he mussed quietly.

The young hunter coughed and cleared his throat before catching his brother's eyes. "The holy water blinded her Dean."

Dean's eyes widened. "Yup," he joked, "I think you definitely pissed her off."

The sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Dean realized he was thirsty. "Where's my coffee," he snapped remembering his brother's promised treat.

At a loss Sam didn't have an answer, somehow in this dream he remembered telling his brother there was coffee waiting for him. "_That had only been a dream, right_?" he asked himself cautiously.

"You promised me coffee Sam" Dean growled quietly.

His mouth opened but no sound came out wondering how he was going to explain to his brother that he really didn't have any coffee. The offer had been the bait to lure him home.

Thankfully, at least to Sam's way of thinking the door behind him flew open and he heard his brother groan. Sam grinned at the distraction as two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room. Now he had plenty of time to find some coffee.

Dean grumbled beneath his breath at the sight, knowing exactly what was coming. "_Damn_!" he hated hospitals!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Epilogue to follow, Please R & R for me, Huggers_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Somehow or another chap 9 got posted instead of the epilogue. Sorry, but I've fixed it now. I hope you enjoyed the story and will take a couple of seconds to review and let me know what you think. **_

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing, which isn't unsuual. _**

_**Broken Epilogue**_

Gingerly he lowered himself into a battered recliner in the corner of Bobby's living room. It was damn good to be out of the hospital. He looked up, a sheepish grin on his face when he saw the old hunter walk into the room.

Eying the older man, Dean took a deep breath before he spoke. "Sorry Bobby," Dean whispered apologetically.

Pulling his baseball cap off Bobby scrubbed his fingers through his hair, frowning as he looked at Dean. "Sorry about what kid, what did you do now?" The old hunter grumbled in confusion.

Dean started, suddenly remembering it had all been just a dream. He hadn't really told his old friend to get lost after all.

"Ummm, sorry for… I don't know… something," the hunter murmured.

Bobby gently laid his hand on Dean's shoulder and laughed, "Its ok kid, you're forgiven."

"Thanks Bobby," he chuckled wryly.

"You're welcome," he threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sighing Dean's gaze slid across the room to catch sight of his brother's lanky form sprawled across the couch. His eyes were closed his face serene and carefree as he slept. He still couldn't believe Sam was alive, that his loss and heartbreak had been nothing but a horrible vivid dream.

Even now he couldn't bear to let Sam out of his sight. His brother had somehow understood his need to have him close. In the few days since leaving the hospital the need to see, hear and touch his brother had yet to wane. Not once in the past week had Sam grumbled or teased him about his neediness.

Settling farther into the chair he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was just so damn glad Sam was alive. In time the need would fade, but not just yet. A tiny smile tilted his lips upward, a lone tear streaked down his face. Beneath his breath he whispered his heart, "_I love you Sammy_."

Across the room a young hunter smiled in his sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Across the distance a storm was brewing. A new power was rising in the west. Her call went out across the land, calling them to her side, seeking their strength and devotion.

Standing in the shadowy depths of a large cave she stared with unseeing milky white eyes at the creatures who had answered her call. She could feel their restlessness, their thirst for blood. Soon, very soon they would sweep across the earth destroying everything in her path. She would rule - she was the destroyer.

An evil little smile touched her lips. Hatred consumed her.

Lilith would have her revenge! Sam Winchester would not stand in her way. He would pay with the one thing that meant the most to him!

His brother Dean!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**I hope this wasn't too twisted, and I had you guessing for a little while.**_

_**Another story down - another one in the works. I'm curious to see, ok, I'm raving that its taking so long for thursday to get here so we can find out what happens to Dean. **_


End file.
